Country Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of
by IMangelKid
Summary: Alex is living his dream life in New York City. Everything is perfect, until everything collapses on itself one morning. NOTE - I DON'T OWN FAMILY TIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, NOR MICHAEL J FOX. THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY I MADE UP.
1. Hey everybody

**Country Jungle Where Dreams Are Made Of.**

Hey everybody, and especially Michael J Fox and Family ties fans who are out there. I decided to write a story about what happened after Alex P. Keaton moves to New York to his dream job and how he meets the love of his life once again. Hope you will enjoy it. Please comment.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The alarm goes off exactly at 06:30 AM. For some reason unknown I've been awake for the last hour just lying in my bed with nothing on my mind, yet still, I couldn't fall back asleep. I turned the alarm off before I got out of bed to get ready for another day at the office in nothing less than Wall Street. Sometimes I still can't believe I got this job and that everything is so perfect here.

It's been almost a year since I left Columbus, Ohio, since I left my parents' house, left home. I can't really say I don't miss it, but it's hard to complain when I have the job I've been dreaming about since I was a kid. I just hope my family comes to visit me soon enough. I really miss them all- Mom, dad, annoying Mallory and Jen, and also little Andy, who is growing so fast it's scary.

I got out of the front door of the building I live in with a cup of coffee in my hand. One thing I do hate about this city is the traffic. I got into my car and started driving.

When I got to the office I did not expect what is going to happen In just about three hours in this perfect place I call work. In three hours this place was more like hell to me.

I was minding my own business when I heard screaming from outside my office and a gunshot following them.

"All of you Down on the floor NOW!" The man screamed with anger. I closed my door quickly, leaning on it and breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do.

I looked to the ceiling. "Oh god, please help me here. I promise I'll donate some of my money to the poor if you get me through this." I Murmured more to myself than to god. In my head ran all the options I could think of to get the hell out of there. I could jump from the window and make a run for it. No, no. I will probably break a lag or something. I tried to call the police but they disconnected to lines I guess. Maybe I could snick behind them without noticing me. Oh come on Alex, who are you kidding?! I can always hide here for forever. I grunted. Where the hell is the police. They should have been here by now.

Before I know what I was doing, I was opening the door and running right to this guy with the mask that was empting money to a really large bag. I was ready to finish this guy. Hit him so hard on the head with a really heavy vase that was in my office. He haven't notice me yet. I run and broke the damn thing on his head. Blood started streaming down from it. the next thing I knew another guy with a mask came and grabbed my hand as I was about to punch the first one in the face.

Fuck, he was a huge guy. He pulled me to the ground in a second. I didn't have even the chance to blink. He kicked me in the stomach and I felt I'm going to throw up.

"Stay down you asshole." He said.

He sounded nerves.

"I am going to kill this guy!" the one I hit before was screaming angrily.

"Come down! We have to get out of here." The other one said and started to collect the money again.

I was moving a little, trying to get to a sitting point so I could breathe normally after the kick he gave me.

"I thought I told you to stay the fuck down." the first guy screamed and before I knew it he pulled the trigger of his gun and a really loud noise pierce my ears.

After this, I heard only silence.

I just saw some people starting to run around like crazy, some stayed on the floor or started to cry, looking for a better place to hide, but I couldn't hear them. All I could here was this ear beeping sound.

I felt dizzy.

I got up and took two steps only to collapse right back to the floor. I was lying on my back. I don't think I really understood what happened before I put my hand on my right side of the chest and felt this sharp pain. I looked at my hand. It was full of blood.

Not this guy's blood.

Mine.

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

_**I was lying on my back. I don't think I really understood what happened before I put my hand on my right side of the chest and felt this sharp pain. I looked at my hand. It was full of blood.**_

 _ **Not this guy's blood.**_

 _ **Mine.**_

 **Chapter 2**

"What have you done?! You idiot." one of the robbers was yelling at the other.

Alex P. Keaton was passed out on the floor, bleeding heavily.

"He was trying to get up again." The other one said.

"Let's get the hell outta here before the police come. Grab the bags!"

"Do not move unless anyone wants a bullet through his head!" one of them said as they vanished trough the door and ran off with the money.

You could hear the sound of the sirens getting closer. The ambulance arrived along with the police.

"So far we have one with what looks like a minor concussion over there" the paramedic pointed. "and one over there was shot."

"We need to get him to a hospital now. He doesn't look good." Another paramedic said.

 _-On the hospital-_

"So guys, you've been chosen to take a part in this great opportunity to make a difference in these kids life. Now, you need to remember that they are…" the women that stood in front of a new project group of young people couldn't finish her sentence. The front doors of the hospital was open and two people was rushed in on stretchers. One was bleeding heavily.

"Get out of the way please". A paramedic was shouting to the group.

"What happened?" a nurse that was there asked.

"Two bullets, right shoulder and right chest. Lost a lot of blood. Get him to the emergency room now. Silvia I need you to call doctor Jones now and get him here." He told the secretary.

"What about this one?" the nurse asked about the other guy that was brought in.

"Head injury. Nothing serious. Can you take care of him?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Excuse me," a young woman burst to the conversation.

"Not now mam. We have an operation on our heads now. I'm sorry." Said the paramedic.

"Please." She said with tearful eyes.

She pointed at the emergency room which two minutes ago Alex was rushed into.

"I know him."

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 3

" _ **Excuse me," a young woman burst to the conversation.**_

" _ **Not now mam. We have an operation on our heads now. I'm sorry." Said the paramedic.**_

" _ **Please." She said with tearful eyes.**_

 _ **She pointed at the emergency room which two minutes ago Alex was rushed into.**_

" _ **I know him."**_

 **Chapter 3**

"I see." The paramedic said to me.

"Just wait here for a second ok? I'll be right with you."

"OK." I said as tears started streaming down my face.

"He's in good hands. I promise you. Try to calm down." He stroked my shoulder for a moment and left.

I fell to the floor with my back pressed against the wall. I took my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it, after all these years I see him… I see him like this.

"Is everything is ok dear?" Jasmin was asking me. She was the manager of the group, but more like a mother or an aunt to me. I've known her for a while now.

I couldn't hold it any longer by now and burst out in tears. I was sobbing so hard no one could calm me down.

She just hugged me. "I think we all need a rest for today guys. You are free to go home." She said to the others.

Everybody were socked. Not a very good start of our project I guess.

"Here, got you some water." The secretary was kneeling by me. She smiled softly.

"Thanks." I took a sip.

"Mam, how are we doing?" The paramedic was back. I looked at him with big eyes.

"I hate to ask it but we need to know your relationship with the patient."

"He is… He…" I didn't know what to say.

What is he exactly for me? My ex? my friend? my history?

"He's an old friend." I said eventually.

"I'm afraid I can't fill you in with details about his condition if you are not related."

"I just need to know he's going to be ok." I said.

He went silent and looked down and my heart sank.

"Maybe you can help me. Do you know any family members? Maybe then I could tell you more about his condition." He raised his gaze back to me.

"Yes, of course." I said. "His family lives in Ohio. The Keatons."

"Do you have a number?"

"Unfortunately not, but I could try and find it. Do you have a phone book of this part of the states?" I asked.

"Yeah, ask Silvia over there." He pointed to the secretary that gave me the water earlier.

All this time Jasmin didn't leave my side. I was grateful for that because I couldn't be alone right now.

We managed to find their phone number.

I was about to dial the number but my fingers couldn't press the buttons. My hands couldn't stop shaking.

"Do you want me to do it?" Jasmin asked.

"No." I said. "It's just that…" I chocked.

"You haven't talked to them for a long time huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's ok." She stroked my back.

I started dialing. With every button my heart beat raised.

It was ringing.

"Hello?" a nervous voice answered to me.

"Elyse?" My voice broke.

"It's me, it's Elllen."

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I started dialing. With every button, my heart beat raised.**_

 _ **It was ringing.**_

" _ **Hello?" a nervous voice answered to me.**_

" _ **Elyse?" My voice broke.**_

" _ **It's me, it's Elllen."**_

 **Chapter 4**

"Ellen?" She was confused.

"Yeah."

"Ellen what is going on?"

"I'm here with Alex." I said. "Well, not actually with him. I'm at the…"

"Hospital?" she said before I finished my sentence.

"How did you know?"

"We saw the news. Ellen, what are you doing there? How is he? Tell me my son is ok."

"He was rushed to… to the…" I couldn't believe myself. The last thing this lady needs now is to hear me crying.

Silvia took the phone from my hand as I sobbed into Jasmin's shoulder.

"Misses Keaton, we have your son here. I am the secretary of the Saint Luke's Roosevelt hospital here in New York. Your son was at the robbery in Wall Street today and I called to inform you."

"How is he?" Elyse cried from the other line.

"He's in a middle of an operation right now and I think the best thing to do right now is to get the first flight you can to New York so you could be here."

"I want to talk to a doctor." She said.

"I understand but I or any other doctor can't tell you more through the phone. Now can you try and get here?"

"I want to know what's going on now!" She said.

"Listen, I know you are in a very difficult situation here, but try to calm down. They are taking care of your son right now and I'm sure he's going to be fine." She tried to help her calm down through the phone. It wasn't very easy.

"Let me talk to Ellen." She said. Silvia looked at me.

"Here, she wants you." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said with a shaky voice.

"Ellen?"

"Elyse I'm sorry I cried like this. I didn't know what to say."

"It's ok. just promise me you'll be with him until I get there?"

"Of course. I'm not leaving this place."

"Thank you so much."

"Elyse?" I said before she hung up.

"He's going to be fine. He's a fighter."

"Hold on, I'll see you there." She hung up.

I took a big breath and looked up, trying to keep the tears from coming back.

"How do you know him?" Jasmin asked me as we set at the waiting room.

"It's been seven years since I last saw him, you know?" I looked at her.

"We dated in college. We couldn't stand each other at first. We had the biggest fight the first time we met. He came to hit on my new roommate along with five more guys at the same day and I couldn't stand it anymore."

"How did you end up together?"

"We are complete opposites. He hated art. He mocked it. I thought he's just like the rest of them. Just another insecure superficial guy."

"Well?"  
"He was the love of my life."

"He was?"

"And now he came into my life again only to leave it forever." I cried again.

I'm telling you- too much crying for one day.

"Shh… there, there…" Jasmin patted me. "You don't know that yet. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe he was meant to come back to your life once more and you said it yourself. He's a fighter."

"One thing for sure he is stubborn. Doesn't know how to lose."

"You see?! Now, you need to get some rest."

"No, I'm not leaving here until Elyse is coming."

"Ellen, it can take a day or two."

"I don't care."

Suddenly a beeping sound went through the speakers of the hospital and i saw three doctors rush into the operation room.

"Oh no." Jasmin and I looked at each other.

 **To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 5

" _ **No, I'm not leaving here until Elyse is coming."**_

" _ **Ellen, it can take a day or two."**_

" _ **I don't care."**_

 _ **Suddenly a beeping sound went through the speakers of the hospital and i saw three doctors rush into the operation room.**_

" _ **Oh no." Jasmin and I looked at each other.**_

 **Chapter 5**

"Doctor Hanks, Doctor Perry and Doctor MeGavern you are needed at operation room number four. Please arrive immediately." You could hear Silvia's voice throght the speaker.

"Doctor Hanks, Doctor Perry and Doctor MeGavern you are…" she repeated.

I stood up. "What's going on?!" I asked them but non of them stop to even talk to me.

I run after them and went through the heavy doors but as soon as I did a paramedic that was there stopped me.

"Hey, hey, where are you going?"

"I want answers now! Nobody is telling me anything. I may not be related but I know Alex for a very long time and he's very important to me. You are not going to stop me. I want to see him now." I went crazy. I didn't care anymore.

"Calm down please. You can't see him now, he's in a surgery."

"Where all of those doctors went?"

"There is a complication and they are taking care of it. Please get back to the waiting room. The soon I know something I'll make sure to tell you what I can. Ok?"

"I swear that's all I'm hearing – 'calm down, wait, I'll be right with you'. I can't wait any longer can't you understand?!"

"I'm afraid you have no choice but too. We are doing the best we can. He has four doctors working on him right now along with the rest of the staff."

I got back to the waiting room. Jasmin looked at me with silence.

I set on the chair, thoughts running through my mind. Memories, moments, with him. I didn't even realized how tired I am.

"What time is it?" I asked Jasmin.

"It's almost 8pm."

"How long have they been working on him by now?"

"Several hours."

"Listen Jas, I appreciate it very much but I don't want you to wait with me for so long." I said.

"Forget it, Ellen. I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

I hugged her.

"Ellen?" I looked up. It was Steven and Elyse.

I ran to them and hugged them, crying.

"I'm sorry I have to meet you under these Circumstances after all this time." I said.

"It's not your fault." Steven said. "have someone talked to you?"

"No. They didn't tell me anything. He's been in for hours now."

"Wait here Elyse, I'm going to talk to the secretary." He said and went to the other room.

"How did you end up here Ellen? We haven't heard from you for so long."

"I was here on a dance project that me and my friend Jasmin was planning to do for sick kids that are hospitalized here." I pointed at Jasmin.

"Suddenly I see him brought here. I didn't know he's in New York at all. Never dreamt that I'll see him again. Especially not like that."

"Well, it's sure nice to see you again Ellen. Even if it's here." She said. Jasmin stood up to introduce herself.

"Hello Mrs. Keaton. I'm Jasmin. I'm very sorry about what happened."

"It's ok. He'll be fine. I know." She said with shinny eyes from the tears. She probably cried all the way here.

Steven was back by then.

"She said she'll let a doctor know that we are here." He said and a minute later, a doctor came to the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Keaton?" He asked.

"Yes." They both answered together.

"I'm doctor MeGavern. I operated your son along with some more doctors and I've been officially declared as a responsible for the rest of his treatment."

"How is he doc?" Steven asked.

"Well he came in with two shots- One in the right shoulder which I'm not concerned as much as the other shoot that is in the right side of his chest." He said.

"We almost lost him there but you have a stubborn son I got to tell you that." I smirked to myself at that comment.

"He was moved to a recovery room now. I'm afraid his right lung failed as a result of the shooting."

Elyse buried her pace in Steven's chest and sobbed. Steven looked in a sock.

"Will he get out of it?" he asked.

"He's anesthetized and we put him on a respirator and we need to do some more tests before we fully know his exact condition" the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"Yes, you can see him now."

"Ellen you are welcome to come with us." Elyse said.

"I think I'm gonna go Ellen. You'll be ok by now?" Jasmin asked.

"Yeah Jas. Thank you so much for sticking here with me for so long."

"Don't mention it." she said and hugged me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Keaton I wish you all the health in the world and don't be shy to let me know if you need anything. Friends of Ellen are friends of mine." She said. I couldn't believe how sweet she is.

"Thank you so much Jasmin." They said and she left.

We got into Alex's room. So many machines was hooked up to him.

Elyse stroked his hair gently.

"Oh Steven, what will we do?" She asked him.

He didn't answer and just put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

I just tried to study his beautiful familiar face after all these years and all I wanted is to see the eyes I've missed so much open again.

 **To be continued…**


	7. Chapter 6

_**We got into Alex's room. So many machines was hocked up to him.**_

 _ **Elyse stroked his hair gently.**_

" _ **Oh Steven, what will we do?" She asked him.**_

 _ **He didn't answer and just put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.**_

 _ **I just tried to study his beautiful familiar face after all these years and all I wanted is to see the eyes I've missed so much open again.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **-Ellen P.O.V-**_

It's been two days since Alex was brought to the hospital. Mallory, Nick, Jennifer and Andy was in New York by now. Elyse and Steven bought them all plane tickets.

I offered them my apartment to stay in for a while they are here but they found the keys to Alex's apartment so all of them could sleep there. After all, it's way bigger than mine.

It was noon and I rushed to the hospital. Mallory called me and said Alex finally woke up this morning.

Oh my god. What am I going to say to him? Will he even want to see me. It's been so long.

I got out of the cub and ran inside.

"Hey Silvia." I passed in front of her.

"Hey Ellen, good luck." She said smiling.

"Thanks." I smiled too.

I arrived to the room and stood in front of the door. I couldn't move. My heart beat fast. Suddenly the door was open.

"Hey."

"Hey Mallory." She went out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What's up?" she smiled.

"Is he awake?"

"Yeah. But we haven't told him about you yet. We decided to surprise him."

"Oh." I said.

"Do you want to get in?"

"Umm, yeah I do. I just can't figure out what to say to him."

"Come on Ellen, he's going to be so happy just to see you. Just wait here for a sec ok?"

"Yep." I said and she got back inside.

 _ **-Alex's P.O.V-**_

I woke up this morning. The pain woke me up.

At first, I couldn't even open my eyes. The right side of my upper body was burning.

'I am burning up'. That's what I thought.

No, I'm not. It's a different pain. I don't know what it is but it sure feels shitty. I grunted.

Suddenly I heard noises. They were familiar but I couldn't understand what they were saying.

"Whaaat..?" I tried to say. My voice sounded so husky.

"Alex!" I heard so many voices screams at me at the same time with excitement.

I opened my eyes. I looked around me and saw the faces of my family surrounding me.

"How are you feeling?" My dad asked me. I never heard him like this before. He sounded so worried.

"What…? What are you doing here?" I was so confused.

"Honey, you were shot two days ago. You were out until now." My mom stroked my hair like she used to do when I was a little kid.

"Yeah, way to go Alex. We heard you tried to be a ninja." Jen said.

"Shot?!" My voice broke. A sharp pain want through my chest and then everything went back to me again. The same pain, a morning two days ago. The robbery.

"Uhhh." I grabbed my right side.

"Honey, honey! Lay down will you?!"

"It hurts so much mom." Tears were threatening to come out of my eyes. I couldn't take this pain. It was so bad. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe deeply. It was hard for me.

"I will call the doctor." I heard Nick's voice. I never thought I will be glad to hear him.

The doctor and Nick came back a few minutes later.

"Alex, I see you are awake." The doctor said.

"Yeah."

"I'm doctor Macgyver. How are you feeling?"

"Never been better." I barely said.

"Alex, I'm afraid your lung is damaged because of the previous events. You may feel difficulty breathing by yourself and feel tired." I had a hard time concentrating on his words.

"Doctor Macgyver, he's in real great pain." My mom said.

I guess I looked miserable or my mom's look scared him because the next thing he did was giving me some morphine to relieve the pain.

It felt so much better when it kicked in and I fell asleep soon after.

The next time I woke up, I was still a little drugged so I didn't feel the pain so much.

"Good morning big brother." I heard Mallory.

"Hey Mal." I said. "Where is everybody?"

"They went to grab something to eat. You should eat something too by the way."

"Naa… I'm not hungry."

"Alex, you haven't eaten for almost three days."

"Maybe later." I said.

"Let me at least get you something to drink." She said.

"You won't give me a break huh?"

"Nop." She smiled. I saw in her eyes that she was very concerned.

"Fine. Water."

"Ok. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." She said and went out of the room, closing the door after her.

I sigh. It all felt so surreal.

Few minutes after that Mallory was back.

"Where is my water?" I asked.

"I have something better."

"Mal, please, I am really not hungry." I said.

"It's not food Alex. I have a surprise for you." She smiled the biggest smile.

"What is it?" I smiled too. "What are you smiling about?"

"There is someone that really wants to see you."

"Who?" I tried to get to a sitting position as better as I could without causing pain. It didn't work so well so I got stuck somewhere in the middle between lying and sitting which was comfortable enough.

"Are you ready?" She was always so irritating.

"Come on Malory." I started to lose my patience.

"Ok." She opened the door.

The last person on earth I expected to see just walked in.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
